It is possible to have two flat-panels, touch sensitive, displays configured back-to-back in a single device so that the front of the device presents one user interface, and the rear of the device presents another user interface. As used herein, a user interface refers to the text, images, and controls rendered on the display by software. In other words, the user interface comprises software-configurable elements rendered on hardware (the display).
It may not be intuitive for some people to use a multi-sided display, particularly if programs or data are to be transferred from the front display to the rear display, or vice versa.